ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Holistic Esper
The Holistic esper (Zentairon no Chōnōryokusha), is an esper that is developed through the principles of holism. Holism (Zentairon) is the idea that natural systems and their properties should be viewed as wholes, not as collection of parts. This often includes the view that systems somehow function as wholes and that their functioning cannot be fully understood solely in terms of their component parts. Holism defines that whole entities, are fundamental components of reality and have an existence other than as the mere sum of their parts. It encompasses derivative theories such as the Gaia theory. In the Toaru Majutsu no Index storyline, it is mostly referred to its explanation in the development of another form of esper. Principles Holistic espers work in reverse to regular espers. The espers of Academy City are based on quantum theory, where powers are formed from their Personal Realities, which is based on controlling their microscopic observations of the world, the effects can be generated in the macroscopic world. Whilst holistic espers are based on major changes in the whole "system", the macroscopic world, to create a microscopic effect, which is in this case, their powers. This is a perfect explanation for how Ki Manipulation works. Martial Artist and Ki Adapts are trained to tap into their ki by making their will the source of all their power. When a martial artist attacks with their ki they change its natural direction and flow of that energy by changing its expression. When they do this they become indistinguishable from espers. A Battle Aura is a manifestation of the user’s ki, spirit and often his emotional state no different from an AIM diffusion field. Everyone who partakes in the Power Curriculum Program has the potential to manifest an ability of their own, however, only one type of ability can manifest within an esper. For instance an esper who has an ability to specifically control fire cannot control water. An esper having more than one ability has been concluded as a theoretical impossibility, though this does not stop researchers from putting the theory to the test. According to Tsukuyomi Komoe, espers' brains cannot handle too many abilities. On the other hand a martial artist can handle different abilities because they are all just different applications of ki Drawbacks There are a number of drawbacks to this ability the first of which is that when warriors of Ranma’s capability copying techniques by watching they way someone’s ki changes its direction and flow when they attack then imitate how its done. However since an espers ki is permanently altered to someone who can sense ki it will feel like they always ready to attack with a specific technique making this approach useless and might even be quite disorienting when first seen. It will take prolonged exposure to espers with different abilities before one can tell the subtle differences between their AIM and how their abilities work. And even then it would be nearly impossible to copy another espers ability as user never sees the ki change merely the outcome of the change itself. The second drawback is that the semi-sentience of AIM is tied into a espers own consciousness and as a result it's growth is correlated with the brain's calculating ability, and in turn, with the esper's powers. This is what allows them to instinctively use their abilities. This is not true for martial artist while they may be able to instinctively grasp the basics of a technique they still require time to master it. For example was able to perform the Shishi Hokodan by accident on his father after seeing it multiple times he still had to steal the original scroll to find out exactly how the technique works before he was able to create the Moko Takabisha. Even if they are able to grasp the technique that doesn’t mean they will be able to duplicate it as seen with Ranma and the Ryu Sei Hisho. The final drawback is that compared to esper abilities ki attacks are relatively low level usually clocking at level 2 or 3 based on Academy City's scale. While this ability will be seen as unique the fact that it requires so much work for so little payoff will gain it little attention as it’s mostly the way they use the technique that produces interesting results not the technique itself. Levels The esper Level (Kyōdo (Reberu)?, lit. "Strength") is Academy City's categorization for esper abilities which determines how much a student has advanced in the Power Curriculum Program. Levels are determined through the System Scan. Level 0 (Person with No Powers (,Munōryokusha)): '''Exceptions aside, cannot be considered completely powerless, but is considered one of the so-called "students that can't keep up at school". Might possess some degree of power, but unable to truly control it. '''Level 1 (Person with Low Powers (,Teinōryokusha)): '''Powers of the degree to bend a spoon, many students belong here. '''Level 2 (Person with Unusual Powers (,Inōryokusha)): '''Just like Level 1, powers are not very useful in everyday life. '''Level 3 (Person with Strong Powers (,Kyōnōryokusha)): The degree when powers are considered convenient in everyday life, ability-wise this is the Level when one starts to be treated as part of the elite. Level 4 (Person with Great Powers (,Dainōryokusha): Powers of an extent that their wielder acquires tactical value of a military force. Level 5 (Person with Super Powers (,Chōnōryokusha): Powers of an extent that their wielder can fight alone against a military force on equal terms. Abilities Displayed ''' '''Telekinesis - Iron Cloth and the other various ki infusion techniques would probabily be considered either Level 1 or 2 because while it can be very versatile as seen in Martial arts Gymnastics it is tactile in nature meaning that it requires touch and it is still just applying a layer of power to an object. Which is just one out of many Telekinesis techniques. Psychokinetic Blast - Shishi Hokodan and Moko Takabisha could be considered level 3 Hydrokinesis- Shark Fist would be considered a level 1 as it can only be used when surrounded by water and also requires touch. Cryokinesis- Soul of ice would be level 1 as it can only lower the temperature relative to user and without outside help the temperature change is relatively minor. Spatial Manipulation-Hidden Weapons is probably related to Teleport which is Spatial Movement. It requires a selective manipulation of your chi. Using this chi, you can create pockets of space just below the fabric of our reality. Depending on your skill these pockets can range from the tiny to the massive. Depending on your skill this could be considered level 1 or 2 because while the interior of this space can be massive its exterior can only extend so far which is why Mousse wears flowing robes to extend that space. Furthermore Dimensional storage is just one technique out of many in Spatial Manipulation. Mind Hound - Xi Fa Xiang Gao follows the same function as this ability in that it destroys a persons memories. This would be considered level 1 as not only does it require touch the process itself is very complicated. Marionette - Remote Control Acupressure would be considered level 1 as it requires touch. Dummy Check – This is an ability that allows the user to lessen their presence from other people. Umi Sen Ken would be considered a level 1. Jufuku Miho is a level 2 and is able to seemingly become invisible to a person even if people are looking straight at her. However while Umi Sen Ken lessens the user’s presence they have to remain in constant motion to become completely invisible. Vector Transformation - Fan throw uses attackers own momentum to throw them a great distance with a flick of the wrist. Thus it can be considered controlling vectors (magnitude and direction). This would be considered level 1 as it is far less versatile then Accelerator and it can only be done consciously not passively Aero Shooter- Kijin Raishu Dan would be mistaken for this but it has nothing to do with ki manipulation you just move your hands so fast that they create near vacuum slashes that jet through the air a near-sonic speeds. It will most likely be considered Level 3 Psionic Exoskeleton- Battle Aura would level 2 as the more powerful ones don’t last long while the weaker ones have minimal effects. Though as it is pretty much an AIM diffusion field it could be read as many different abilities depending on what user is using it for. Pyrokinesis – Kurumi’s technique would probably be considered level 0 as she can just perform the basic ability of a Pyrokinetic esper which is to heat up her surroundings through her aura. However it could also be considered level 1 as she knows Iron Cloth so she can channel her hot chi into a weapon. Fargokinesis – Happo Dai Karin could probably be considered level 3 or even 4 as is effectively a solid ki attack that takes the form of a large firecracker, and the amount of ki infused into drawing the bomb is proportional to its total explosive potential, which unlike real world explosives, is a quasi-perfect reaction involving the decompression of the stored ki energy. Thus all bomb material is totally consumed, leaving no residue beyond a scattering of carbon ash. This separates it from a simple conventional explosive. However the fact that the bombs created has to be lit and thrown at a target this limits its tactical value as a military force which is still relatively high. Induced Explosion – The Bakusai Tenketsu could be considered level 2 or 3 as while it has no effect on living beings the explosions size as well as the violence of the destruction caused can be controlled with training. Shock Absorber – Between the various Martial Artist this could be considered anywhere from level 1 to level 4 Ranma himself is able to withstand multistory drops, has fallen hundreds of meters into solid stone with only minor bruisings, and withstood the full power of Ryu Kumon's large iron Buddha-statue splitting, "demon god assault bomb" vacuum blade-barrage, and immediately continue to fight afterwards, (which, at the very least, would qualify him as bulletproof). There is also Ryoga’s Bakusai Tenketsu training that allows him to repeatedly be struck with dense heavy objects, fall hundreds of meters into solid rock, been covered in a rockslide, and even been caught in a closing chasm, without any damage whatsoever, and emerged ready to fight on. He was unfazed by a full force blow from Taro's monster form, while a similar effort rendered female Ranma unable to continue fighting. Finally Happosai can use his finger to stop huge objects or powerful punches aimed at him with only his index finger. It has proved sufficient to effortlessly stop Taro's cursed form in its tracks. Shock Absorber can be done by using ones own strength, channeling chi to stop an attack, disables the object's momentum, or any combination thereof. Leveling Up While being considered a Holistic esper will mean that Ranma wont be going through the basic Power Curriculum Program that creates esper abilities, but the program does have a number of test used to strengthen specific esper abilities that could be altered to train in ki manipulation. For example the Columbus Egg is a test that is part of the Power Curriculum Program, that is used to test Telekinetic espers. Ranma could replace that with the Iron Cloth technique. If he applies to much energy the egg will break and two little and the egg wont balance. This will give him greater control over his ki strengthening his technique. You can also see Ranma trying to stack multiple eggs on top of each other. Most likely multiple test like this for each type of esper ability providing a huge verity of training techniques. AIM Diffusion Field Resonance could also be used to help learn different esper abilities. Low-frequency vibration therapy equipment could be used to help focus his mind. AIM diffusion field technology Uses Scientists and researchers, such as the likes of Kiyama Harumi, devote their time to research AIM, and have facilities such as the AIM Analytic Research Center dedicated to it. It is also very important in the Academy City curriculum and is taught to students as early as a student's first year of middle school. AIM diffusion fields, is also used to investigate the personal reality of an esper. AIM diffusion fields is the common denominator in all espers, allowing for brainwave networks to exist if the espers have the same brainwave patterns. Counters There has been plans to develop a restraining device to restrict the use of powers by taking advantage of the AIM diffusion fields of espers, though Shirai Kuroko states that the restraining device would be too dangerous since esper powers originate deep within the brain. Technology such as the AIM Jammer is set up to diffusely reflect an esper's AIM diffusion field causing the esper to interfere with his own power, and the level of danger that an esper faces when confronted with an AIM Jammer is dependent on the fact that the esper uses complex calculations with their powers, though depends on the individual to what extent they need these calculations. These devices will work on ki attack as ultimately they just dissolve a person's concentration making it harder to manipulate ones ki. Aggregation of AIM diffusion fields The "City of Shimmers" is another dimension that exists due to the aggregation of the esper's AIM diffusion fields. One of the most important aspects of AIM diffusion fields aggregating. AIM Diffusion Field Resonance occurs when espers with the same type of AIM diffusion field resonate with each other, causing effects of the AIM diffusion fields more prominent. Moreover, if they are overloaded espers, it could cause a massive RSPK Syndrome outbreak. Unlike espers since Ranma’s ki isn’t set into a specific form he wouldn’t be susceptible to this. However he probably could use it offensively once he understands the mechanics to cause an esper to lose control over their abilities. Category:A Certain Arrogant Horse